Life Counts!
by Bluejay139
Summary: Ludwig goes on a trip with his classmates. They go to the really old school that holds a lot of history and stories to it. Which story would catch his attention?
1. Prologue

**Life Counts!**

_Hey guys! I know that I've been out for a while and that some of you guys might not even remember me anymore and stuff; can you please forgive me? I will continue my other stories and I know that I shouldn't create more but I really had this idea stuck in my head and I just wanted to show you all. I hope everyone would like it! XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Summary: Ludwig goes on a trip with his classmates. They go to the really old school that holds a lot of history and stories to it. Which story would catch his attention?

* * *

Prologue

'So, this is it?' he thought, looking down at the ground from where he stood. His heart pounded in his ears and blood rushed through his veins. The excitement of putting his miserable life to an end satisfied him as pasta satisfied his stomach.

'This is where it ends. Where I won't have to deal with this painful life; where I don't have to deal with knowing that I was supposed to die that day too.

He looked at the ground below, eyes starting to water. 'I was supposed to die that day along with them, why did I have to continue to live? Why did I have to live with my nonno? He's too much of a good man to have me in his presence, him and fratello.'

Tears started to leak from his yellow eyes, down his cheeks and seeping onto his lips. His licked his tear covered lips, tasting his salty tears. 'Fratello…when he found out what had happened, he rushed to the hospital to see if any of us survived. When he found out that I had, he rushed to my side and ever since, he comforted me and protected me from anything that caused me harm.'

He clenched his eyes shut, long black eyelashes shortening. His eye-brows knitted together and he balled his hands up into a fist. He started to shake and whimper.

'He didn't have to do it! He didn't have to protect me!'

Memories started to flash through his head, the good and the bad memories that he, his nonno, and fratello had shared together.

'No!' He shook his head, auburn hair slapping against his cheeks. He put his hands up to the sides of his head, clutching it along with his hair that framed his heart shaped face.

'No! You are not going to remember! You will jump!'

The auburn headed teen let go of the sides of his head and glanced back down to the ground. He smiled sadly as he heard the bell ring and watched as a bunch of teens walked out of the school building.

'Well… I guess it's time.' He thought, looking up at the dark sky. He felt drops of rain hitting his soft peachy skin and smiled wider. He then closed his eyes, eye-lashes brushing against his bloated cheeks. Then he mumbled a few words in Italian and jumped.

As he fell, his stomach jolted and wind blowing hard against his face. He heard a few gasps and screaming.

'Addio fratello y nonno, ti voglio bene.'

* * *

**Translations**

Fratello- Brother

Nonno- Grandpa

Addio fratello y nonno, ti voglio bene- Goodbye brother and grandpa, I love you.

(All Italian)

* * *

_So this is what I have been working on. I hope you all will like it! And can you all guess what might have happened? And please don't murder me because I created another story! I will finish the others I promise! _

_Well, until next time, ciao~_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Life Counts!**_

_Hey guys! I thank WingWeaver01 and hetalia-fangirl17 for faving and following this story and I hope to get reviews this time. I will end up giving up this story soon if I don't have any motivation. Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I want to know so that I won't make the same mistake again._

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING!

* * *

Chapter 1

_…..Years later_

_Wed. September 20, 2014_

**Ludwig POV**

"….and I'm the awesome one!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and blue eyes flashing with excitement. His thin-black glasses nearly flying off of his face.

_'Ugh…Americans are so loud and obnoxious…'_ I thought, rubbing the bridge of my nose out of frustration.

We were supposed to be presenting our project to the class and Alfred was not doing a good job at it. He was basically just talking about how awesome he is and that he's the hero and it is not what the project was supposed to be about. We were supposed to present the country we are from and explain the good and the bad things about living there.

"No! I'm the most awesome one in the world!" Gilbert said jumping out of his seat and glaring at Alfred.

_'And here comes my bruder… I swear they are so much alike'_

"Whatever dude! You could be the awesome one and I could be the hero!" Alfred said grinning. He pulled out a burger from behind his back and took a big bite out of it.

"mnaghMcDonaldsnammstoresmannghIMTH HERO!"

The class period continued out with my other classmates presenting their projects and when it came to mine, nobody really listened unless I yelled at them to shut up.

"Alright class!" Ms. Hedervary yelled and clasped her hands together. This caused everyone to look at her and pay attention while some other continued to be rude. Ms. Hedervary didn't pay any mind to it and continued. "On Friday, we are going to be going on a trip to the old school next door so we could learn about its history hands on."

She started handing out permission slips with a gentle smile; walking to each desk to give out the slips. When she reached my desk she looked at me and smiled gently. She then handed me a slip and continued to go around the room. When she was finished she walked back to the front of the class.

"I can't wait to take you guys there! It's such a nice school building even if it is all dusty and old." She said tilting her hand to the side.

Ms. Hedervary always wanted to teach about that school and go on a trip there with us but Mr. Zwingli would never allow it. I've always wondered why Ms. Hedervary was so obsessed with the old school building. Sometimes she would be weird though. Like that one time I caught her there while I was walking home from school. She was standing in front of the building; looking up at the top with a dazed expression. Then she jumped, looking surprised and her eyes started following something like something was falling from the top of the building to the bottom. When her eyes reached the ground, she jumped back like something fell in front of her. She looked terrified as she was looking at the ground; her hands cover her open mouth. I did try tilting my head to get a better look at the ground to see what she may have seen but saw nothing there. After that, she walked into the school while shaking.

"…And that wouldn't be awesome," I snapped out of my trance to see that my bruder made a comment and it looked like it was a stupid comment because Ms. Hedervary looked really angry.

"Gilbert! That is not true! Not all spirits are bad!" She said face red and arms crossed. Her light-green eyes were drilling holes into my bruder-Gilberts red piercing eyes.

"Yes it is true! Have you seen those scarey movies?!" Alfred said jumping into the argument.

I sigh and rub my temples in circular motions, 'Gute gott… warum ich?'

The bell ringed and I got up, thanking god for hearing my prayers for the bell and collected my notebook full of notes and pen of my desk and placing them neatly into my bookbag. When I was finished, I starting heading towards the door.

"Wait West!" I heard Gilbert call from behind me. I stop and in tracks and turn around to see him jogging to me.

"What do you want East?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to walk home with mein kleine bruder?" Gibert said patting my shoulder.

"Yes it is actually," I said shrugging his hand off of my shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Gilbert said pouting.

"Because your always hanging out with your friends," I said, starting to walk again and leaving Gilbert behind.

"Wait a minute West!" He exclaimed catching up. "Are you jealous?"

"Nein!" I yelled, blushing.

Gilbert laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked outside of the school doors. We continued walking and made it out of the school gate and made a right. We start to walk past the old school and I look up at it.

"It's creepy huh?" Gilbert mumbled.

"Mm," I hummed, still looking at the old school.

The building was tall and brown. There was little cracks and stuff here and there but it still managed to look pretty. The only weird thing is that the building gave off a weird sweet smelling odor and a sad vibe.

I looked up to the top of the building and saw… red hair?

"What is…," I mumbled under my breath.

It looked like there was someone standing on top of the building and he had auburn hair that framed his heart-shaped face. His lips were pulled into a frown and had beautiful yellow colored eyes that was filled with tears. The boy looked beautiful.

"Schon…," I mumbled again, staring into those yellow eyes. "Einfach nur schon."

"Ludwig!"

I jumped; ripped my eyes off of the other teens to look at my concerned bruder.

"Are you okay West? You zoned out and was mumbling weird stuff."

"Ja, I'm okay…just tired…," I lied and looked back to the roof to see the yellow eyed boy was no longer there.

_'Where did you go?'_

* * *

**Translations**

Gute got… warum ich?- Good god… why me?

Ja- Yes

Schon- beautiful

Einfach nur schon- just beautiful

Mein kleine bruder- my little brother

Bruder- brother

(All German)


	3. Chapter 2

**Life counts**

_Hey guys! I'm doing another chapter faster than I thought I would be and I thank** GuardianAthens **for that because that person reviewed, faved and followed this story. It made me very happy that they liked it so here is the next chapter! ENJOY!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this… I wish I did though…** ._.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Thurs. September 21, 2014_

**Antonio POV**

"So are we going to do it?" Gilbert asked.

Francis, Gilbert and I are trying to decide if we are going to skip school today so that we could go to the haunted restaurant that we have been hearing about. The place used to be Italian restaurant ran by the Vargas family and people say that when you go there and sit at one of the tables, you could hear a voice tell you to leave and to never come back and if you don't leave, something bad will happen to you. But the thing is, you could actually see a person at the counter glaring at you from afar. Some say that the person is an evil spirit and some say that it's just a grumpy old ghost.

"Yes~," I say happily.

"Sure, you never know, the ghost might be cute~," Francis cooed with a creepy smirk on his face, causing me to shiver.

Gilbert grinned. "I'm glad y'all said yes because I would have had to make y'all go if y'all said no."

"Non, non, non, mon ami," Francis said, shaking his head; causing his wavy hair to slightly slap against his cheeks. "We are the mauvaise trio tactile, we never back down on anything."

"Yeah! We wouldn't even if we had to jump off a bridge" I chirped, grinning.

Gilbert's red eyes shined with happiness and excitement and he looked from Francis to me.

"Let's do this!"

We headed to the train station, payed for our tickets and got on the train. In a few minutes flat, we got off and walked down a couple of blocks. Soon, we finally made it to our destination.

"Woah~," I gasped.

The restaurant was bigger and prettier than I thought it would be but it still looked pretty old. The windows cracked and dusty, roof top a faded blue and the windows still had old flowers in them. There were also roots all on the sides of the restaurant and stairs. It also had its creepy look to it to with the door creaking as it opened and closed over and over and the crows flying around it. You could also smell a faint smell of tomatoes from the old restaurant.

"Man~ does this place look creepy or what!?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Yes it does," Francis agreed.

We continued to look at the old building in awe until Gilbert yelled, "Let's go in!" and marched his way into the old restaurant. Francis and I both sighed and followed him inside.

When we got inside, we saw a lot of dusty old tables and chairs. The floor looked well-kept except for the big hole in it over at the top right of the room.

"Wow! Das ist genial!" Gilbert exclaimed, walking over to one of the tables and plopping down in one of the seats. "Come on! The tables is not gonna bite!"

Francia and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and walked over to sit down at the table with Gilbert. Francis sat on the right of Gilbirt and I sat on the left. I continued to scope out the room until my eyes landed on… a clean counter?

"What the…," I mumbled and started to see a white cloud of smoke forming into a person.

The formed person had green eyes, dark brown hair and a curl sticking out to the right side of his head. He was glaring holes into my eyes and scowling.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing here?" He asked, voice echoing and arms crossed.

Francis and Gilbert turned their heads around so fast that I thought their heads would spin off.

"Woah! You're actually real?!" Gilbert asked, grinning.

"Of course I am you little fucker! Now get the hell out of here before I go Voodoo on your sorry asses!"

'He has a mouth on him… but he's so adorable!" I thought smiling widely.

"What the fuck are you smiling about you fucking creep?!" he exclaimed, glaring holes into my eyes.

"You~," I cooed.

His face turned to a deep shade of red and. "Look the fuck away!"

"Awh! You look like a tomate," His face turned a deeper shade of red and he growled.

"I do not! And stop staring at me like that!"

I continued to stare and catch every detail. I mean, he is one pretty boy. Long black eye-lashes, pink/plumps lips and beautiful yellow-green eyes with a hint of hazel. His hair is dark brown and a little red with that weird curl sticking out to the right.

"…right?"

I snapped out of my trance to see Gilbert's concerned red eyes staring at me.

"What happened?" I said, feeling a little dizzy.

"We walked into the building and sat down. Then, you looked at the counter and passed out. You sure that you are alright man?" Gilbirt said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I did what!" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

_'I thought that I saw him! I thought that it was all real. What….what happened?'_

**Lovino POV**

"Stupid tomato bastard…," I said, watching the guy with the wild curly hair and light green eyes.

He is currently freaking out because his friends told him that he passed out when he actually saw me. How does that work? Well, that's easy, I just simply made it to where his friends seen something that was not really happening while he did. Smart right? Now, he will think what he saw (which was me) is not real. I'm a genius I tell you, genius.

"Antonio! I swear, you passed out! I'm too awesome for you not to believe me!" one of the tomato bastards friends with the white hair said.

"Yes mon ami, you did," his other friend said, flicking his stupid blond-curly hair.

The tomato bastard (I'm going to keep calling him that even though I now know his real name) looked disturbed and looked my way again.

_'I'm invisible so he can't see me… so why is he looking over in my direction?'_

His face relaxed and he whispered something in Spanish under his breath but I still heard it.

"Vuelvo…"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! R&R!_

* * *

**Translations**

Mauviase trio tactile- Bad touch trio (French)

Tomate- Tomato (Spanish)

Das ist genial- This is awesome (German)

Mon ami- My friend (French)

Vuelvo- I'll be back (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4

**Life counts!**

_Hiya guys! I'm so happy my reviewers like this story so much! So here is another chapter to show my reviewers how much I love them! ~(^-^)~_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this… I wish I did though…** ._.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Fri. September 22, 2014_

**Ludwig POV**

"So are you guys ready for the trip?!" Alfred exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes, we are all ready, so can you please shut your bloody yapper you stupid wanker?!" Arthur hissed, green eyes glaring holes into Alfred's electric blue ones.

Today, I'm riding the bus since Gilbert wanted to leave extra early for some reason. He normally drives me to school but he decided to leave at fricking five in the morning! I don't even do that and I act more mature than him!

"Awh Artie, don't yell~," Alfred said, pouting.

"Why shouldn't I? And don't call me that!" Arthur said; face lighting up a deep red color.

Alfred smirked and jumped on Arthur. This caused Arthur to fall backwards in their seat and bump his back against the window.

"You're so cute Artie! ~"

"Ow! S-shut up you bloody git! I am not cute-I'm a guy!"

'_I just don't understand some of the students that go to this school sometimes,'_ I thought shifting my eyes from them to look out the window.

The scenery was beautiful and there were a lot of trees and flowers with nice houses here and there but there was one house that caught my eye. The house was small and it looked kind of fragile too. The roof was red with vines covering it and there were flowers in the windows.

All of a sudden, I see eyes peaking from out of the window and they were bright and yellow just like the ones I saw when I was over at the old school building. There was something different about these eyes though. They looked more older and wiser. Just as fast as it came, it left.

'_What the heck was that?'_

When we got to the school, I went to the lunchroom and walked into the long breakfast line behind a guy with blonde-curly hair. His hair looks somewhat like Francis hair but a little longer and a weird long curl hanging from the top of his head. He kinda looks familiar… what's his name?

"Heya West!" I turned around turned around to see Gilbert and his friends walking towards me. "How was the bus ride?"

I sighed. "Just peachy."

Gilbert laughed boisterously and slapped his hand on my back causing me to jerk forward a little. "It couldn't have been that bad, right?"

I glared at him. "Yes it was I have a headache now since Alfred and Arthur decided to flirt with each other on the bus!"

Gilbert laughed harder if possible. "Kesesesesesese! Poor Westie."

"Shut up East!"

"Ummm… hello?" We all turned and looked at the boy with the blonde-curly hair. He was now turned around facing us which gave me a better look at him.

He had big violet-blue eyes and a girly figure. Cheeks were bloated and red with freckles upon his little pixie looking nose. He kinda looked nervous and was holding a big white bear in his arms. I wonder why he brought a stuffed bear to school.

"The… line moved up… and I just wanted to let you guys know…," he said looking up at us.

"Oh..," Gilbert said eyes dazed out for a moment. "Thanks little buddy!"

Gilberts red eyes flashed and he grinned at the small boy.

'_Uh-oh, I don't like the look that he gave him,'_ I thought, looking between the two.

"My name is Gilbert! What's yours?"

"Matthew…," Matthew said, gazing up at my bruder with his thick/long blond eye-lashes.

"Nice to meet'cha birdie!"

Matthew looked up at Gilbert with a surprised expression. "Did you… give me a nickname?"

"Yea, is that okay?" Gilbert said softly.

"Yes…," Matthew whispered.

They continued to gaze at each other which made me mentally barf until Francis decided to put it to a stop.

"Matthew~ mon petit cousin! Je réalise maintenant que c'était toi. Regardez la taille que vous avez grandi! Quand avez-vous quitté le Canada?" he hugged Matthew.

"Hier ... Je vis avec Alfred et papa maman depuis fait ses recherches," Matthew said squirming in Francis' arms.

"Hey guys! English please?!" Gilbert said, sounding irritated.

Matthew and Francis looked at Gilbert and then turned back to each other.

"Oh, so your mom decided for you to go to school in America again?" Francis said letting poor Matthew go.

"Yeah… she decided that there is more paranormal activity here in Georgia and put me back in this school." Matthew said smiling softly.

"Oh, that's right. She is interested in that is she? Well she might find some interesting stuff in the school building next door to this one." Francis stated.

"Yeah… she's going there today."

"Oh she is?"

"Yeah. She is."

"Well you know that we are going there today right?" Antonio said smiling as always.

"Really?!" Matthew said, violet-blue eyes widening. "That's cool!"

Gilbert smirked. "So you're into that stuff?"

Matthew blushed and avoided Gilbert's eyes. "Yeah… somewhat…"

"Can we get breakfast and then y'all can continue to talk?" I asked. We have been standing here for a couple of minutes now and holding up the breakfast line. Some people where complaining while some just skipped us.

"Oh!" Matthew exclaimed, rushing to get pancakes.

We all get our breakfast and walked over to sit at the table with Alfred and Arthur.

"Hey guys!" Alfred exclaimed, waving his hands for us to come and sit with him. "Are y'all ready for the trip today?"

Mumbles of yea's were heard though out the table and Alfred smiled brightly, satisfied with our answers.

"Yea me too!" Alfred exclaimed. "I downloaded this app and it can detect ghost! Dude it's totally awesome!"

Arthur rolled his eye. "Just because the detector detected something that you thought was in your batheroom while you were taking a shit does not mean anything."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

They glared at each other for a minute and then Alfred busted out laughing.

"What in god's name are you laughing at?" Arthur exclaimed, face turning red with anger.

I sigh and rub my temples.

'_Agh, my headache is getting worse. Maybe after this I will go to the nurse.'_

We finished our breakfast and when the bell ranged, we all headed to our homeroom class.

'_I wonder if I'll see the boy again on the trip…,'_ I thought as his yellow tear-filled eyes filled my brain.

'_I hope so… he was really schon…'_

**Gilbert POV**

'_He's cute,'_ I thought, watching the Canadian boy who was sitting by the window. His hair shined as the sun from the window shined on his sunny blonde hair. His eyes are wide and violet-blue and focused on the teacher and there was a big blush spread on his freckled cheeks. Oh, and those nice pink/plump lips. _'Mmm they look so delicious.'_

We were in English class and were reading our poems out loud today but we had to take some notes before we start. I wasn't really listening or taking notes because I had found out that this cutie occupies this class too. How could I have missed a cutie like him in the first place?

His bear was sitting on his lap and licking its paws for leftover syrup from the pancakes that it ate this morning and his owner had his arms wrapped around the white bear tightly.

His eyes shifted in my direction and his face turned into a darker shade of red.

'**Stop staring at me,'** he mouthed.

'_Oh, so that's why he was blushing.'_

'**No,'** I mouthed back, smirking as he put his head down.

'_He's so fun to embarrass too? I want this one, he's definitely a keeper.'_ I thought turing to the front of the class to take some notes that was on the board.

**Matthew POV**

'_Why does he insist on messing with me?!"_ I thought with my head lying on my desk.

My heart was throbbing in my chest and face burning. This always happens when I'm around him and today he finally noticed me so now its worse.

"… Williams!" I jumped up, causing my chair to fall back and me falling out of my seat. Everyone began to laugh and I blushed and looked at the Mr. Wang who totally looked pissed off.

"Yes…?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir?"

Mr. Wang glared at me harder. "Get up and stand in front of the class. I want you to be the first to present you poem."

"Yes sir," I mumbled, getting up from the floor and picking up my chair. I grab my paper with the poem on it from my desk and walk to the front of the class.

As I walk, I hear people mutter amongst their self's and giggle. This caused my face to burn up.

'_Why me?!'_

When I got to the front of the class, I held my paper to my chest and looked at all my classmates. They were all watching closely.

'_They are probably judging me in their minds,'_ I thought.

My eyes continue to wander until they land on Gilbert and our eyes met. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up which caused me to smile a little.

I pull the paper up to the front of my face and read. "Okay so-"

"Hey speak louder!" someone yelled and laughter spread though out the class room. I look up from my paper to see who said such a thing and my eyes landed on a hair with platinum blonde hair and a purple bow in her hair. Her eyes watched me intensely as I stared back at her.

"Umm…okay?" I said louder, testing if that was better or not.

"Much better," she smirked.

I look around the class again to see if anyone else had a problem and then my eyes landed back on Gilbert. My heart thumped wildly as I see that he's staring right back at me. He nodded his head and I nodded back slightly.

'**I'm listening,'** he mouthed causing me to blush and shove the paper in front of my face.

'_I gotta start reading and stop acting like such a girl! Gilbert is watching me!_' I thought, focusing on the words on my paper.

"Okay so my poem is called The Ghost I am and I will start now," I take a deep breath and lick my lips and start.

"I walk through halls,

Like walking through walls,

Because I am invisible.

Why am I never seen?

I feel unclean,

Because I may forever wander.

I don't know why,

Or how I may have died,

Because I don't remember.

The ghost I am,

Makes me feel like a clam,

Shut out from all the others…"

The class was quiet for a minute so I look up from my paper to see that some people looked like they are on a verge of tears while some look surprised and speechless.

"Umm… I'm done," I mumbled and looked to Mr. Wang who also looked speechless.

"That was beautiful Mr. Williams… please go to your seat."

"Thanks…," I said smiling a little.

I handed Mr. Wang my poem and went to sit back in my seat. When I sat down, I felt eyes on me. I look over across the room to see Gilbert staring at me.

'**You were awesome,'** He mouthed.

'**Thanks,'** I mouthed back.

He grinned and turned back to the front of the class when Ivan went to present his poem.

'_This year is going to be the best!'_ I thought smiling to myself.

_Woo! This took me awhile! I hope you guys like it! ^-^_

**Translations**

Mon petit- My little

Je réalise maintenant que c'était toi. Regardez la taille que vous avez grandi! Quand avez-vous quitté le Canada?- I just now realized that it was you. Look at how big you have grown! When did you leave Canada?

Hier ... Je vis avec Alfred et papa maman depuis fait ses recherches.- Yesterday...I'm living with Alfred and dad since mom is doing her research.

(All French)


End file.
